Pre Wedding Date
by gemlou137
Summary: A reason for the hate. links with The Wedding Date and the other reasons listed in there. ONESHOT


Notes – This is to help along the explanation of why the Dursleys hated Harry. Though couldn't they just favour Tommy and Rose anyway? Still, here you go. Just a very, very short thing explaining.

**Pre Wedding Date.**

"Oh darling isn't he wonderful?" A woman with long auburn hair cooed lying tiredly on the hospital bed. Her forehead was covered in drying sweat and some long strands of hair were stuck to her face. There were black bags under her eyes but she was smiling happily with emerald eyes glowing in the soft sunlight.

The tall man next to the bed had a baby in his arms and was currently rocking the bundle whilst sat in a chair. He had his arms tilted at such an angle that the woman on the bed could easily see. The man had brown eyes that were usually lit with mischief but were now soft and tender as he gazed between the woman and the baby bundled in a soft blue blanket.

The baby was, surprisingly for such a new born, quiet and wide awake. His already bright green eyes were staring up and around as if looking for things despite not being able to see. He was a small baby, having been born a few weeks early, but he was perfect. There were no health issues with the new baby, he was fit and healthy just a little small.

"Oh look James, he has my father's eyes. Petunia will be so jealous. The Evans eyes." The woman sighed though didn't stop smiling lovingly at her baby boy.

"It doesn't matter Lily, she can always try again. Harry's so perfect though." James cooed waving his hand around gently taking the small hand clutching one of his fingers waving too. The baby scrunched its nose up slightly at the movement before opening a wide gummy mouth.

"Aww!" Lily cooed. Both she and James smiled matching grins. Just then the door to the room opened and in came two children. One child was about five and the other was three. The boy was the oldest and stood taller than the little girl. He looked like a miniature James with his messy black hair and brown eyes. The girl was the spitting image of her mother except for her eyes which were brown and not green like Lily's were.

Following the children came a very large man with several chins and a stick thin woman carrying a little blue baby who was, despite not being that old, had a few folds of fat over him.

"What is it Daddy?" Asked the little girl. James smiled indulgingly at her and lowered the baby slightly so they could have a look. She grinned at the baby who seemed to look straight at her.

"It's a boy Rose. His name is Harry. He's your little brother."

"Aww! I wanted a sister!" Rose moaned before shrugging. "He looks pretty. A pretty baby. He doesn't look like Dudley does! He's too small." The fat man's face turned slightly red and the woman pressed her lips together.

"Dudley is older than Harry is and Harry was born early, he just couldn't wait to see you all."

"Oh. Well I don't like him." The boy said crossing his arms over his chest. Lily frowned at her son.

"Why's that Tommy?"

"Because he can't play with me!" Lily and James gave laughs of relief and everyone turned back to the baby.

"Would you like to hold him Petunia?" Lily asked her sister. Petunia nodded and handed the baby boy in her arms to her husband. Carefully she picked up little Harry. In her arms Harry gave a small wail before calming down though his eyes were rather frantic. "Look, he's got Daddy's eyes."

"The Evan's eyes." Petunia said longingly.

"Yes, he's really an Evan's. If only Daddy could have seen him." Petunia scowled at her sister rather upset by both those statements.

"Well he's not here so he can't see can he? And really Lily, you can be an Evans without green eyes." Petunia roughly handed the baby back to her brother in law and stormed out of the room. Vernon followed after her ushering the children out too. James and Lily exchanged looks. They didn't know what that was about, what Lily had said wasn't particularly nasty.

_A Few Years Later._

"Rose, Tommy! Are you both okay my Darlings? Don't worry, Aunty Petunia will take good care of you. Come on lets go get some cookies I baked for my Dudders."

"Pet? What about that Harry brat?" Petunia stood up straight and scowled at her husband.

"What? You mean he's still alive?" Vernon nodded his head, his seven chins wobbling grossly. "We can pick him up tomorrow. He should have died then there would be no more Evan's. Daddy always loved Lily more because of those damned eyes, stupid woman. Those green eyes didn't do her much good though did they! No! They got her killed! Honestly, how could they not see that lorry!" Petunia ranted angrily to her husband. "I won't have that brat spoilt like Lily was Vernon, he can learn his place. He is not better than us just because of his stupid eyes!"

Petunia has blue eyes doesn't she? Well, she doesn't have green ones that's for sure. She's very bitter Petunia is. It's a rubbish explanation, weak like the other one, but I don't really have a good reason for them to hate Harry. They just do.

Gemxxx


End file.
